The present invention relates to the electrodeposition of transition metal and rare earth alloys from aqueous solutions to form thin films. In particular, this invention relates to the application of an aqueous based electrodeposition process for producing magneto-optical systems and permanent magnets.
Bulk alloys of transition metals-rare earths are important permanent magnet materials. There have been considerable recent efforts to develop new high performance magnets that achieve substantial weight and size reductions when compared to traditional permanent magnets used in electrical devices. Recent developments have focussed on cobalt-rare earth and, more recently, on iron-rare earth permanent magnets. Substantially improved magnetic properties have been achieved by appropriate heat treatment of these new alloys.
Sputtered thin films of binary, ternary and quaternary transition metal-rare earth alloys have recently been utilized as magneto-optical reading media.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrochemical process capable of depositing thin films of Fe, Ni and Co-rare earth alloys which would substantially reduce the manufacturing costs of these alloys compared to vacuum processes. Furthermore, electrodeposition of Co, Ni and Fe-rare earth thin film alloys will enable fabrication of nano-dimensional permanent magnet and magneto-optical materials. In addition, ultra-high frequency electrodeposition techniques and addition of light elements show exceptional promise to produce nano-structured amorphous permanent magnet and magneto-optical systems.